Captured
by Soldier-Woman
Summary: The stubborn undercover was captured. But she won't give up intel at all.


AN- Just something I wrote about Alex. It shows her smart ass side ahah. This was, amusingly my starter to a friend in the roleplay biz. He was Roach and I was just Alex ahah. Our storyline took place during the Oil Rig/The Only Easy Day was…Yesterday. An AUish of that level. Suggestion: Time your reading with listening to this on youtube; -/watch?v=8hYzv67J03w . The best movie soundtrack evaar! xD Oh and update, the 'Alex and John' story is going to be updated soon once I get a muse to write. I should probably just drink coffee again lol but yeah! This is the only part to it, unless people want more :)

* * *

Hands bound behind her back, sitting in a chair she looked at broad, silver haired- vested-suit covered man and her unit in front of her.

"Как тебя зовут полковник?"

_What's your name Colonel?_ He said as he walked around her.

No response from her.

"Просто простой вопрос. Ответ его, если вы хотите, чтобы кровоточить."

_Just a simple question. Answer it unless you want to bleed._

A lighter clicked on as she assumed the man was lighting a cigarette. She wouldn't give these bastards intel even if her life depended on it. What they wanted was who she was, and why the American fleet was there.

The stubborn Brit looked at her captors.

"Elena Kharkov." She responded dryly. It was her undercover name. She knew they knew she lied. She didn't care. But, how she got here, was quite interesting in a sense. On loan to the Navy, she and a few Navy and Rangers were sent here early, posing as oil workers in the rig for the CIA. They were to gather intel for Shepherd about the rigs, whether it was guarded or not, how guarded it was, etc. Alex was chosen because she was fluent in several languages, including Russian. Her second in command, a trusted Russian man, Mikhail, taught her the accent. Alexandra, feminine form of Alexander the Great of Rome and Mikhail, Russian version of the name Michael. The Conqueror and the Angel of Death. Everything went well but only one thing went bad. A few people slipped up and started speaking English. Once, it went by unnoticed, then slightly noticed, then raised suspicion when the USN ship that was posted just off the coast of Vladivostok had men come in, posing the same, trying to sneak out Alex and her unit but was caught. So the Russians took over the vessel.

He knelt down next to her, he spoke English this time. "Any brothers and sisters?"

"Dick, Jane, and Spot." She responded once more. The man blew smoke into her face. "What's your favorite food? Maybe we could get you something to eat, honey." The young Colonel paused and said, "Green eggs and ham." Then the man suddenly got up and walked away. A punch came across her face, the hit coming from behind her head. A low, gravelly, commanding voice of another man, who went by the name of Sergei, asked in Russian, "Где вы живете?" _Where do you live? "_Страна чудес"Wonderland, She replied flatly in Russian. Another punch came to her that knocked her out of her chair and onto the hard wooden floor. She could taste blood in her mouth. She lifted her head slightly and retorted, "Мне очень жаль, я должен бояться?" _I'm sorry, am I supposed to be afraid?_ She spat. He hoisted her up and put her in a headlock. "Tell me who you are! Why are your people here?" He yelled in English as he rammed her head into a wall. He then brought her and dunked her head into a bath tub full of dirty water. Through the water she heard his voice.  
"Anybody want to give me a piece of intel? Just one little piece and all of this abuse will be over." No one said anything. The man pulled her out and threw her on a table, her front bending over as her backside faced him. "Want to know what happens when you're captured _Elena? _You're abused now, terribly."  
"Oh yeah, just like the men are!" She retorted.  
He pulled out a knife and started to cut apart her belt, slightly exposing her hind.

"If you don't tell him something then I will!" Someone in her unit yelled.

She lifted her head up from the hard table and said,  
"Don't you tell him _shit_!"

"Feeling chivalrous gentlemen? Just one piece and you could end this!" Sergei yelled.

Like lightening and still with her hands behind her back, she pulled her body back up straight, giving him a head butt as she kicked back hitting him in the groin, making him fall to the ground. Alex swiftly turned around to look down at him. "Well don't you look pretty." She spat at him as she kicked him then watched him get up. His silvery hair was speckled with blood as he held his bloodied nose and said to her, "Don't start something…you can't finish." And he swung at her, knocking her back. She heard someone come up behind her, and she did a roundhouse kick, hitting that person in the face. Another person came up and before she could strike, she felt something hit her head hard. She heard something break as she fell to her knees, glass shards falling around her. They glinted like diamonds against the concrete floor. Pure, clear, glistening like rain on a leaf. She felt something dribble down her head. Wet, sticky, and crimson drops of it fell like rain on her clothes, her camouflage Ranger attire, and around her. Alex looked up at her team, whose faces were filled with mixed emotions. Horror and admiration. Respect and determination. As she looked around, her vision slightly blurring gradually, she saw some of her unit start to yell and rise out of their chairs, trying to fight like her despite their hands being tied too. Shots fired, and in that room, it sounded like canon fire.

Her vision started fading as she fell back; she felt her body being dragged across the floor, the last words she heard,

_"You're a goddamn hero ma'am."_


End file.
